


Enderman Tears

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Comfort, Gen, Panic Attacks, found family pog, ranboo is phil's unofficial adopted son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28787610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "Phil," Techno said to announce his presence, hopping down into the pit, "What's happened?" He asked as he landed beside them.Ranboo was on his knees, hunched over with one hand in his hair while the other clutched something close to his chest. He didn't seem to be aware of their presence, continuing to let out Enderman noises while he rocked back and forth lightly.orAfter finding the disc and subsequently breaking down, Phil and Techno come across Ranboo
Relationships: Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & Phil Watson
Comments: 14
Kudos: 951
Collections: Anonymous





	Enderman Tears

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't published anything in forever, let alone for the dream smp so im a bit nervous posting this, but i hope people enjoy!
> 
> i tired my best to keep everyone in character, and i think i did pretty okay, but let me know!
> 
> * also, the panic attack ranboo is having is not described in great detail!

"Well, all this should be enough to replenish your potion supplies." Phil said lightly as he readjusted the bag hanging over his shoulder, heavy with various potion supplies.

"Yeah, but I wonder for how long." Techno snorted, dragging his bag of supplies behind him without a care, creating a line in the snow.

"Well," Phil mused, "Just don't get into anymore wars, mate."

Techno sent him a blank look, raising a single eyebrow, "When has that advice ever stuck, Phil?"

Phil threw his head back as he laughed, "You're right, it never has."

Techno looked away with a smile, feeling at ease. It felt good, replenishing all the supplies he had used up while blowing up L'manburg. Yesterday he had ventured with Ranboo to get more totems of undying, and today, after insistently shaking Phil awake, they had traveled to the Nether and other places to collect supplies.

"Ah, I've been meaning to ask," Phil said as they approached the house, "How was your trip with Ranboo yesterday?"

Techno shrugged, climbing up the stairs that led to the main floor of his home, "Fruitful. I got more totems. I was going to give you one, but Ranboo said you had gotten some for yourself."

"I did!" Phil confirmed, stepping inside after Techno and lightly tapping his boots on the carpeted area to knock off any snow. "And you and Ranboo? You got along, did you?"

"Yes, Philza." Techno said flatly, setting his bag atop his crafting table, "I got along just fine with your new adopted son."

Phil snickered, setting his bag atop the chest near one of the brewing stands, "Aw, Techno, don't be like that. Admit it, you like him."

Techno wrinkled his nose, reaching up to undo his cape, hanging it up near the fireplace Edward used to stand by. The voices in his head spammed their condolences, some crying and some laughing. "He made me an axe, did I show you?" Techno asked, pushing his voices down with practiced ease.

"You did not." Phil said, wandering closer to him.

Reaching into one of the various pockets he had in his cape, Techno pulled out the fully decked out axe and handed it over for Phil to inspect.

Phil whistled as he ran his fingers over the axe, eyeing the various enchantments with a fond smile, "This is a good axe, mate." He commented, handing it back.

Techno nodded in agreement, gripping the axe and spinning it around for a moment before he slid it away again. "It was to replace the one Tommy kept," He said with a sneer, "That he quickly lost during the war. One of the Withers probably blew it up."

Phil regarded him carefully, head cocked to the side, "You know, I was surprised when you said Ranboo could stay with us, here. After Tommy, I mean."

"What's your point?" Techno asked defensively, turning away from his friend, knowing he could read his tells too well.

"It's not a weakness to trust someone, Techno." Phil said matter-of-factly, but kindly. "You just have to place your trust in the right people."

Techno scowled, voices flaring back up, reminding him just how far trust had ever gotten him. "Not a weakness? How times have I been betrayed now, Phil? The only person I trust is you. Just because Ranboo made me a...gift, doesn't mean I trust him." He said, losing steam fairly quick. "It didn't warm my heart or anythin'." He grumbled, the closet he'd get to agreeing with Phil on the matter.

Phil chuckled softly, "Alright, alright, fair point, mate." He said, backing down. "I'm going to go check on him. Ranboo, I mean, if that's alright with you? Need anything else?" He asked.

"No, no," Techno waved him off, "Go check on your latest stray, I can organize this stuff myself." He said, sparing Phil a tired smile.

"You know where to find me!" Phil chirped before taking off, closing the doors behind himself.

Left with just his voices, Techno walked to his crafting table, opening up the bag he had set atop it. He stored some of the ingredients in a nearby chest, for ease of access in case he needed to brew potions on the fly, then gathered the rest to bring downstairs. He did the same for the bag of supplies Phil had gathered, then slung both bags over his shoulder and climbed down the ladder that led to his chests.

Techno sighed as he observed the disorganized mess in his chests, setting his bags down. He'd have to organize first before putting anything else away. Before he could even begin to organize, however, someone shouted his name. Techno stilled and turned his head, listening carefully.

"TECHNO!"

Techno startled, moving before he could even fully think about it, slamming out of the doors that led outside. He rounded his home while pulling out his sword, heart racing.

"Phil!" Techno hollered, ignoring how it hurt his throat to yell.

"Over here!"

Phil's voice was coming from the area Ranboo had set up camp, and Techno raced over. He frowned at the sight of the campsite, the lawn completely wrecked, as if multiple creepers had blown up.

Techno kept ahold of his sword as he approached, on guard. He could hear Phil talking to Ranboo, sounding frantic and worried, all the while Ranboo made…noises Enderman typically made.

"Phil," Techno said to announce his presence, hopping down into the pit, "What's happened?" He asked as he landed beside them.

Ranboo was on his knees, hunched over with one hand in his hair while the other clutched something close to his chest. He didn't seem to be aware of their presence, continuing to let out Enderman noises while he rocked back and forth lightly.

"I don't know," Phil said worriedly, on his knees beside Ranboo, his hand hovering over his back, not quite touching, "I came over and found him like this. He's not responding to anything I say."

"Why is he making those noises?" Techno asked with a wince when Ranboo's distressed cries only grew louder.

"He told me he makes Enderman noises only when he's really stressed." Phil explained, "I...don't know how to help him."

Techno didn't, either, but they'd figure out how. He slid his sword away before he crouched in front of Ranboo, looking him over carefully. Ranboo stared back at him blankly, tears running down his cheeks and eyes glazed over. If Techno strained to hear over the distressed sounds, he could hear the faint sizzling of Ranboo's tears burning his cheeks.

"We should get him inside." Techno suggested, "Who knows how long he's been sitting here."

Phil nodded in agreement, hesitantly placing his hand on Ranboo's back. The noises abruptly stopped, making them both freeze and hold their breaths, waiting for any other reaction. When nothing more happened, they both breathed out slowly and shared a look.

"Ranboo?" Phil asked gently, "We're going to get you inside, alright?"

"I don't think he can hear you, still." Techno said, noting Ranboo's blank stare. "He didn't lash out, though."

"Let's help him up." Phil said, slowly sliding an arm around Ranboo's middle.

Techno reached out to help, wrapping his hand gently around one of Ranboo's forearms. With their combined strength they were able to get Ranboo onto his feet, although he swayed dangerously, as if he were going to tip right back over.

"I've got this side." Techno grunted, positioning himself at Ranboo's right, sliding an arm around his middle just like Phil had, keeping him upright.

"He's so tall." Phil said with a huff, "Well, let's see if we can get him walking."

It was slow going, guiding Ranboo out of the pit he had presumably created, and with it being dark out they had to keep pausing so Techno could shoot at hostile mobs with his enchanted bow. Thankfully, as they neared the house, Ranboo seemed to come back to himself slightly, able to walk without them having to practically drag him along.

"I'll get the door, you got him?" Phil asked as they stumbled up the stairs of the house.

"Got him." Techno confirmed, holding Ranboo upright as Phil let go, opening up the doors for them.

Ranboo walked into the house of his own accord, having to duck to fit underneath the door way. As soon as he was inside, he paused, looking lost.

"Ranboo?" Phil asked softly, "You with us?"

"...Phil?" Ranboo asked, voice hoarse, "What happened?"

"Mate, I was hoping you could tell us." Phil said with a light laugh, offering him a comforting smile.

Ranboo frowned nervously, raising a hand to hold his head, but stilled when he realized he was still clutching onto something.

Techno peered over his arm curiously, wondering what it could be. His eyes widened, "Wait, is that..?"

"Tommy's disc!" Ranboo gasped, dropping the item as if he had been burned. "No, no, no." He said, slamming his hands over his ears.

"Ranboo!" Phil exclaimed, startled by his reaction. "Techno, take the disc." He urged before focusing on Ranboo.

Techno snatched the disc up quickly, tucking it away so Ranboo didn't have to see it. The voices in his head screamed, demanding he burn it, that he hold it over Tommy's head for what he did to him. Techno struggled to quiet his voices, taking a step back as Phil said calming words to Ranboo.

"It was all my fault," Ranboo gasped, "Don't you see, Phil? I-I was the one that set the community house on fire, I helped Dream gather all the TNT to blow up L'manburg, I have the disc!"

"Eehhh?" Techno couldn't help but interrupt, his voices going haywire in confusion.

"I didn't remember, but I do now. I remember, I remember." Ranboo continued as if he hadn't heard him, sinking to his knees once more.

Phil looked to Techno helplessly, motioning to Ranboo frantically. What was he supposed to do? Techno sighed noisily before he crouched in front of the teen, "You need to breathe." He said flatly, "Follow my lead."

Ranboo let out an Enderman like noise before he nodded shakily, nearly meeting Techno's gaze but not quite, focusing on his hair instead. Now that he had his attention, Techno breathed in and out loudly, setting a steady pace that would hopefully calm the other down.

"You're doing great!" Phil piped up from the side, trying to be encouraging.

Ranboo let out a strained laugh, finally having caught his breath. He lowered his hands from his head and sat back on his heels, looking between Techno and Phil nervously. "Thank you, Technoblade. Phil."

Techno nodded, "Are you going to freak out again if we ask about all that stuff you just mentioned?" He asked warily, gauging his reaction.

"Techno," Phil groaned, crouching down as well, "He just calmed down."

"No, it's...it's alright." Ranboo said slowly, bringing his hands together atop his lap. "Before you guys blew up L'manburg, I built myself...a panic room." He started to explain, looking away from them both, gazing at the wall instead. "Down there I started to hear, well, I started to hear a voice. It sounds like Dream, but it's me. I don't know why one of my inner voices sounds like Dream, but it does, and it's been trying to make me remember...things I've done."

"Like blowing up the community house?" Techno prodded lightly, cocking his head to the side.

"Yeah...like that." Ranboo winced, "But why...why would I do that?" He asked himself under his breath.

"Ranboo," Phil interjected, "How did you get a hold of Tommy's disc?"

Ranboo let out a shaky breath, raising his hand to rub at his forehead, "I...I met up with Dream, in the Nether?"

"Are you asking, or telling?" Techno mused, hand going to where he had hidden the disc from view, holding it close.

"Telling," Ranboo said, a tad more confidently, "I think you both saw it, but when I'm under a lot of stress I got into this, like, sleep walking phase? That's the best way I can describe it…"

Phil nodded understandingly, tapping his chin with the tips of his fingers, "So, you met with Dream while in that state? And he just gave you the disc?"

Ranboo nodded hesitantly, "He said something about trusting me when I'm like that." He said, shuddering.

Techno made a face, standing up and beginning to pace, "Wouldn't it be more safe on his person? The discs are a big deal for some reason," He said while rolling his eyes, "And Dream has, y'know, god power."

"I don't know." Ranboo said helplessly, bowing his head. "I'm so sorry, Technoblade, Phil."

"What? Why're you sorry, mate? You haven't done anything wrong. Okay, well, not to us." Phil said lightly.

"By having the disc, I've put you both at risk. After you allowed me to stay here, too. I thought...I thought I could be happy, now." Ranboo croaked, beginning to curl in on himself.

For someone that was taller than even Techno himself, Ranboo looked so small. He shared a look with Phil, seeing the same determination and protectiveness reflected in his gaze.

"We're not at risk." Techno said firmly, his voices roaring in agreement. "You think Dream is a threat to _me_?" He scoffed, crossing his arms loosely, "That guy is homeless."

Phil laughed in agreement, reaching out and lightly patting Ranboo's back, "Dream would think twice if he wanted to fuck with us," He hummed, "And if he comes after you, we'll have your back."

Ranboo peeked up, looking between them carefully, "You will…? Even after I worked with Dream?"

"Ranboo, _we_ worked with Dream. You saw the result of that." Techno pointed out, "If it comes down to it, I'll handle Dream."

"Okay," Ranboo breathed in relief, "Okay, thank you, both. If there's anything you ever need, anything I can get for you, please let me know." He said earnestly.

"One more thing," Phil said, looking to Techno, "What should we do with the disc?"

_BURN IT!!!  
brun it burn it  
:( give it back to tommy  
NO he betrayed us, remember?!?! BURN IT  
BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD_

Techno cringed at the influx of voices, reaching up to rub at his temple, "I'll keep it." He said shortly, "And not just because Tommy betrayed me, okay? Dream is the least likely to go after me for the disc."

"True." Phil nodded, "You think that works, Ranboo?"

"Yeah, sure. That should work. As long as I don't have it I don't...care." Ranboo admitted.

With a nod, Techno turned and went to his Enderchest, stowing away the disc before he could give into his voices and burn the stupid thing. When he turned back around he found Phil helping Ranboo up, talking to him in a low comforting tone like he often did with Ghostbur.

"You should stay here tonight." Techno blurted, glaring half heartedly when they both looked at him in surprise. Phil's surprise quickly turned into fond amusement and Techno rolled his eyes, "I mean, your shack area is a bit of a mess, and it's already pretty dark." He said, trying to be logical.

"See? He's actually a big softy." Phil stage whispered, bursting into laughter when Techno lobbed a golden carrot at his head in retaliation.

"I appreciate it, Techno, thank you. I'll be out of your way tomorrow morning." Ranboo promised, standing to his full height.

Techno nodded, "That's fine. Are you staying too, Phil?" He asked, wondering if he needed to pull out two extra beds.

"Sure, why the hell not." Phil agreed easily, "I'll keep an eye out for you." He said to Ranboo, smiling.

Ranboo returned the smile, looking far more at ease then he had ten minutes ago. "That's probably for the best. I don't want to wander off again…"

Phil patted his back again, having to stretch upwards to do so, "I meant in case Dream were to show up, but I can make sure you don't wander off, too."

"Oh!" Ranboo said, bobbing his head, "Well..thank you."

"You say that too much." Techno groaned, "Make yourself at home, I guess. Phil, you know where everything is." He said, wandering towards the ladder beside them.

"Goodnight, Techno." Ranboo hummed, smiling at him hesitantly.

"Night, Techno." Phil added with a lazy smile of his own.

Techno paused, smiled for a moment, then hurried up the ladder, ignoring Phil's quiet laughter. He relaxed once he was up in his room in the attic, collapsing onto his bed with a sigh. What was it, that Phil had said earlier? He just had to put his trust in the right people? Techno hoped his growing trust in Ranboo wasn't misguided, and he wasn't sticking his neck out for someone that would only betray him yet again.

Well, he'd worry about it more tomorrow. For now his voices were sated, and he'd take the opportunity to fall asleep.

_ranboo pog  
had to lose one enderman to gain another  
RIP edward  
i still think we should burn that disc  
yeah burn it, burn it!  
BURN IT!  
BURNITBURNIT_

Well, looks like he had spoken too soon.


End file.
